1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food compositions or feed compositions having a hypotensive effect and therefore very useful for preventing hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypertension is thought attributable to a tangle of genetic factors and other factors, such as dietary factors including excessive intake of salt and obesity, and constitutional or renal factors and endocrine nerve factors including hyperlipidemia, while more than 90% of hypertensives are said to be affected with essential hypertension, the etiology of which has yet to be determined definitely.
It is known that when the human body remains hypertensive for a long period of time, the vascular system undergoes pathological changes, especially cerebral, cardiac or renal arteriosclerosis. Arteriosclerosis, once becoming persistent, is no longer easy to cure and further leads to aggravated hypertension in a vicious cycle.
Although sedatives or hypotensive drugs are used for symptomatic therapy to treat hypertension, the possible side effect is suspected. Accordingly, attempts are made in preference to lower blood pressure by improvements in the living environment as by alimentotherapy and removal of stress.
The fundamental principles of alimentotherapy are said to be salt restriction, intake of sufficient quantities of proteins from dishes seasoned lightly, intake of milk, vegetables, seaweeds, fruits and the like, restriction of oils and fats to be taken to those of vegetable origin, intake of dietary fibers and refraining from eating out. Among these, dietary fibers are divided generally into insoluble fibers and those soluble in water. The former include cellulose, lignin, hemicelluloses A and C, chitin, collagen, etc. Examples of the latter are pectin, guar gum, mannans of devil's-tongues, sodium alginate, carageenan, agar, carboxymethlcellulose, indigestible dextrin, polydextrose and the like.
Although it has been found that these dietary fibers have a relationship with cancer of the colon, diabetes, hypercholesterolemia, biliary calculus, etc., they have not been fully investigated in connection with hypertension except that the alginate is known to be effective for removing sodium. In this connection, it is said that obesity can be obviated or prevented effectively by ingesting foods which contain hemicellulose extracted from grains or beans or polysaccharides such as pectic substances, guar gum and polydextrose.